Pup Pup Valentine!
As Valentine's Day is coming up,the pups help decorate for the Hearts and Sweets Party!Only one problem-to enter the party,they need a Valentine!Read to find out how just asking to be there Valentine causes drama.Who do you think the pups will choose? On the other hand,Ryder must gain the courage to ask Katie to be his Valentine before it's too late! * Chase * Marshall * Kristen * Ryder * Katie * Everest * Rubble * Skye * Rocky * Zuma * Mayor Goodway * Cali * Chickaletta * Joana(New) * Alicia(New) Marshall:Hey Chase,can you pass me the balloons? Chase:Sure thing-and don't float away this time,again. Marshall:Since when did ''I ''float away ? Chase:2 days ago.Oh and the day before that,and last week,and-''' '''Marshall:Okay I get it,I float away a lot.I'll be careful this time. (Scene Changes:Rubble's Badge) Ryder:Nice work here pups! Mayor:Thanks for helping decorate for the party pups.It will be fabulous! Katie:I can't wait for Valentine's day,it's less than a week away! Rubble:I can't wait for the yummy treats..... Rocky:It's not just about the food Rubble. Rubble:I know,I'm just really hungry... (Scene Changes:Marshall's Badge) Marshall:See Chase?I got this. Chase:You're 4 feet off the ground Marshall. Marshall:At least I'm not any higher.Um little help? Skye:Oh Marshall. Chase:Just jump. Marshall:Then I'll lose the balloons! Skye:It's fine,just jump Marshall! Marshall:Alright. Jumps Marshall:Yes!Solid ground! (Scene Changes:Zuma's Badge) An Hour After........... Mayor:Good work pups!See you at the party.Good luck finding a Valentine. Zuma:A what? Rocky:Can you repeat that? Mayor:Good luck finding a Valentine,without one you can't enter the party.Bye pups! Leaves Chase:Did she say a Valentine? Ryder:(gulps) Yep Skye:What's wrong Ryder? Ryder:Oh nothing-lets get going it's getting pretty dark. Marshall:(whispers)She was joking right?! Rubble:Nope. Who do you think the pups will choose? The Next Day.... Zuma:We're to young for (gulps) a gf! Kristen:It's not really like a date,just think of it has if you are hanging out. Marshall:Kristen's right.Just ask them,then go to the party together-as friends. Zuma:Easy for you to say.Who will you choose? Marshall:Mm,never really thought about that. Kristen:There are only 3 girl pups and 5 boy pups! Zuma:But I like none of them! Kristen:(frowns) Zuma:As a gf. Marshall:(talking to self)Mm maybe Skye-nah she's way to smart for me.Mm.. Kristen:Uh Marshall? Marshall:(shocked)What no,not talking about who I might choose,definitely not! Kristen:Yeah uh you keep doing that. Zuma:Why can't giwls ask boys? Kristen:Cause it's usually boys ask girls. Zuma:Lets talk about this later. (Scene Changes:Rocky's Badge) Rubble:Hey Rocky.Can I ask you something? Rocky:Give me one second,just cleaning this last spot on the truck. Rubble:(Ignores)So who will you ask to the party? Rocky:You'll find out soon enough. Rubble:Yeah I know it's hard-wait what now? Rocky:I already know who I'm asking. Rubble:Tell me!Tell me! Rocky:Fine but don't tell anyone promise? Rubble:I promise. Rocky:I'm going to ask.... Rubble:Yeah?!!YEAH?!!!! (Interrupted) Skye:Hey guys! Rubble:(sighs)Hi... Skye:What's wrong? Rocky:Oh nothing,Rubble is just really hungry..right Rubble? Rubble:Yep!Can't wait for lunch! Skye:Okay....hey want to play soccer with Katie? Both:Sure! (Scene Changes:Chase's Badge) At Chase's Pup House Kristen:(Knocks)Hello?!Chase!I know you're in there!WAKE UP!!!!! (Door Opens) Kristen:Woah you look...how do I put this nicely?Um horrible. Chase:I barely got any sleep last night. Kristen:Why?And how?You have a door in your pup house. Chase:It's not important,well I got to go to Katie's to fresh up a bit.See you later. Kristen:Uh okay,bye.. As Chase leaves Rubble comes Rubble:What was that all about? Kristen:Oh nothing. Only 5 more days till the Hearts & Sweets Party!Not one pup got a Valentine!Anyway,meanwhile Rocky was at the store Rocky:Can I get one box of chocolate please? Man:Sure thing.That'll be $5.99. Rocky:(Gives a $10 bill)Keep the change As Rocky left the store..... Rubble:Ah hah! Rocky:Rubble!Where did you come from? Rubble:Who's the chocolate for? Rocky:Someone.. Rubble:Is it for me?I love chocolate! Rocky:It's not for you it's for Skye!......Did I just say that out loud? Rubble:SKYE?!!!!I thought Chase liked Skye. Rocky:Used too,well that's what he said. Rubble:I have no one to ask. Rocky:I'm sure you will find someone. (Scene Changes:Marshall's Badge) Jake's Mountain........ Marshall:I can do this,I can do this. (Knocks Door) Everest:Who is it? Marshall:Marshall. (Opens) Everest:Hey Marshall what's up? Marshall:Hey Everest I was just wondering...if.......you.....want.........to....go...........to.....the.....Valentines Party........with me.........? Everest:Aw,of course I will! Marshall:It's okay-did you say yes? Everest:Yep!Meet you there on Saturday! Marshall:Alright! Everest:See you later!(Closes door) Marshall:I think I'm dreaming..... Everest:(Inside)No you're not silly! Marshall:Better tell the others! (Scene Changes:Rubble's Badge) Inside the lookout.......... Marshall:You're asking Skye?! Rocky:You're asked Everest? Zuma:That's awesome! Chase:Cool! Marshall:Who will you ask Zuma? Zuma:I don't know.... (All Pups looked at Chase) Chase:What? Rubble:You're the only pup left to confess Chase! All(But Chase/Rubble):(Nods) Marshall:Tell us! Rocky:We won't tell anybody! Rubble:We promise! Zuma:So...who is it? Chase:(Sighs)I'm....asking.... (Scene Changes:Kristen's Badge) At the Park... Kristen:Come on Ryder you could do it! Ryder:I can't!I'll humiliate myself! Skye:That won't happen. Ryder:Can't I ask her tomorrow? Kristen:Okay,but remember,tomorrow. Ryder:Tomorrow. (Scene Changes Rocky's Badge) Chase:I'm asking..... (Door Opens) Kristen:Hey pups what's up? Marshall:The ceiling! Kristen:The sky! Marshall:Oh... Kristen:Anyway,what are you guys doing? Rubble:Marshall asked Everest to the dance! Kristen:(Gasps)I'm so happy for you! Marshall:Aw thanks. Zuma:Chase was just about to tell us who he's asking! Kristen:Really????Tell us tell us! Chase:(Gulps)I'm asking.................................. (Door Opens) Skye:Kristen where were you?I thought you were going to play with Alex today. Kristen:Sorry,he had a appointment to the dentist last minute so I came here. Chase:(In his mind)Phew I got lucky! Rocky:Hi Ryder did you ask Katie? Ryder:I'm going to ask her tomorrow. Zuma:Wyder can I forgot something at the beach,can I go get it? Ryder:Okay but come back before night. (Leaves) Marshall:Hey Chase can you come with me for a minute? Chase:Sure?... (Both head outside) Marshall:Dude who are you going to ask?!!! Chase:Do I have to tell you guys? Marshall:Yes Chase:It's going to be...... (Scene Changes:Zuma's Badge) Zuma:Where are you little frisbee?.... (Looks Around) Zuma:Nope,can't find it. (A distance away) Joana:Alicia over here! Alica:(Throws Frisbee) Zuma:Hey isn't that our frisbee? (Looks closer) Zuma:It is! (Runs to Joana and Alicia) Zuma:Hi um is it okay if I could have our frisbee back? Joana:Oh hi,this frisbee is your's? Zuma:Yeah... Alicia:Joana it's finders keepers! Joana:(Whispers in ear)He's from the Paw Patrol! Alicia:Oh Zuma:Can I have the frisbee back? Alicia:Sure but,under one condition... Zuma:What condition? Alicia:You have to go to the Hearts & Sweets Party with Joana! Both:WHAT??? Joana:But we just met! Zuma:I have no one else to go with. Alicia:Then it's a date! Joana:I wouldn't say a date. Alicia:I bet you two will enjoy it. Zuma:But since we have to go I have the perfect pup for you to go with... Alicia:Who?.... Zuma:You'll see (Scene Changes:Rubble's Badge) Alicia:What are we doing in the lookout? Joana:Woah the lookout is so cool!! Zuma:Just follow me. As they follow Zuma,Ryder passing by Ryder:Who are these two pups? Zuma:I met them at the beach,up Wyder have you seen Rubble? Ryder:All the pups are asleep,well accept Chase. Joana:Isn't he the police pup? Zuma:Yeah he is-Do you want to sleep here for tonight?It's already dark out. Both:Sure! (Door Opens) Chase:Zuma how come you're still awake? Zuma:It's still early dude,why are the other pups already asleep? Chase:There're tired,oh and who are these girls? Joana:Alicia look it's Chase! Alicia:I see that. Chase:Uh hi.... Zuma:Chase meet Alicia and Joana.I met them at the beach. Chase:Cool,so what are they doing here? Zuma:I'm going to the dance with Joana and I have the pewfect date for Alicia! Chase:(Whispers)It's not me right?.... Zuma:Maybe it is,ow maybe it's not.... Chase:Well uh I have to get to bed so bye! (Leaves) Joana:Where do we sleep? Zuma:You can sleep on the cushions,if that's okay with you. Both:Yeah it's okay. (All Laugh) Zuma:Make youwselves comfortable!Good Night! (Alicia falls deeply asleep) Joana:Wait Zuma,can you give me a hint of who's Alicia's date? Alicia:Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz Zuma:He has an "e" in his name.Okay Good Night! Joana:Mmm....okay good night! -Updates Tomorrow- Notes: Updated: June 20,2015 Stay Tune For Updates On The Story Big Thanks To User:kme hernandez for the 2 New Pup Names